


The Roses

by TheWayYouLookTonight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Flower Language, Flower meanings, Fluff, M/M, steve is a romantic sop, this is literally just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayYouLookTonight/pseuds/TheWayYouLookTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is adorable and leaves Bucky a bouquet of roses every morning, each with a different meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roses

It started on Monday. The alarm was beeping obnoxiously in the background of Bucky's dream, and when he reached out to smash down on the snooze button, he hit a bunch of crinkly paper instead. His sleepy blue eyes slowly fluttered open to see just what was lying on his bedside dresser, and he hoisted himself up into a sitting position. When Bucky saw the bundle of yellow roses set carefully on the dresser, he smiled and gently picked them up, clutching the gold-tied stems in his human hand.

Attached to the bouquet was a small note that said in a loopy scrawl, “Eleven yellow roses: you are deeply loved, friendship, joy, and the promise of a new beginning.” 

Bucky smiled as he read it, and then detached the card from the shiny lilac paper the roses were wrapped in, and set it on the top of the dresser next to the bed. Bucky brought the flowers up to his nose, breathing in their scent. They smelled wonderfully: a sweet, soft scent for early mornings. Bucky looked at the roses in his hand, before setting them gently down on the bed and going around the apartment in search of a vase.

When he walked out of the bedroom, Bucky was hit by the sound and smell of Steve cooking breakfast. He sauntered over to him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, laying his head against Steve's back. “Thanks for the roses,” Bucky said quietly, pulling back to give Steve a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What roses?” Steve asked, although Bucky could see the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“I'm going to go find a vase,” Bucky told Steve, who nodded, flipping the eggs that were in the pan. 

Bucky looked around the apartment for a while before deciding. The colorful vase that usually sat on the top shelf in the frontroom was the one Bucky finally settled on. He filled it up with water and unwrapped the roses, getting ready to set them in the vase. 

“Wait,” Steve said, coming over with scissors in hand. Cut the ends of the stems first. They'll last longer that way.” 

Bucky smiled, and, taking the scissors from Steve's hand, snipped off the edges of the stems. Afterwards, he set them lovingly in the vase and carried it into the bedroom. Bucky knew exactly where he wanted the roses as soon as he stepped into the room, but he still tried a few places first. When he wasn't satisfied with any of them, he carefully walked over and set the roses back on the bedside dresser. 

“Bucky! Breakfast is ready!” Steve called from the other room. 

Bucky smiled down at the roses one more time before leaving the room to go have breakfast, flipping off the lights as he left. 

\----------

Tuesday was a little more......interesting. Bucky hadn't expected to wake up to Steve trying (and failing miserably) to sneak into the room and carefully set the big bouquet of pink roses on the dresser. Bucky smiled softly at the sight, but quickly closed his eyes when Steve turned around again, pretending to be asleep. It took all of Bucky's self-control not to break out into a huge smile when Steve walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Opening his eyes just a crack, Bucky watched carefully as Steve left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Being careful to wait a moment first, in case Steve returned, Bucky crawled out of bed and tip-toes over to the dresser to pick up the roses. He pulled the attached note off the shiny pink wrapping. The note said, in the same handwriting as yesterday, “Ten pink roses: appreciation, gentleness, sweetness, and 'you are pretty.'” Despite himself, Bucky couldn't help but beam when he read it, even though he usually got mad when Steve called him “pretty” or “cute”. 

Bucky clutched the roses and carried them out into the main rooms of the apartment, in search of a second vase. When Bucky walked out, Steve greeted him nervously with a pink blush creeping up his face. Bucky just smiled back knowingly. He grabbed the light blue vase sitting on the bookshelf, deciding it went well with the color of the roses and carried it and the roses back into the bedroom, setting them up on the dresser where Steve had put them. 

\----------

Wednesday was different. When he rolled over at about six to snuggle into Steve, Bucky was surprised to find a bouquet of peach-colored roses, where the warm body of his boyfriend should have been. This bouquet had two notes attached to it. One that said, in Steve's semi-cursive handwriting, “Sorry I had to leave so early, Avengers. Love you, -S”. And another, which said in the familiar, smooth handwriting the rose notes were written in, “Six peach roses: I miss you, I love you, let's get together. -P.S. How about dinner tonight?”

Bucky smiled at the note and nodded, even though there was no one there to see him. Then, deciding it was way too early to be awake, Bucky set the roses in a safe place and laid back down, closing his eyes.

\----------

By Thursday, Bucky expected the roses. So he was a little disappointed when he woke up and there were none. Frowning, he got out of bed anyways, setting his feet on the cold floor and heading to the kitchen for something edible. Bucky was a little surprised to find that Steve wasn't in the apartment. He had come home last night at about eleven and Stark usually had him stay the night if he was needed two days in a row. Bucky worried for a moment, and then he spotted a note that had been hastily taped up on the fridge. It read, in Steve's handwriting, “Sorry about disappearing. Apparently Stark thinks he can call an “emergency meeting” whenever he needs to talk to us. Promise I'll be home for dinner. See you then. Love you, -S -P.S. Your present is in the sink, I didn't want them to wilt.”

Bucky gently set the note down and stepped towards the sink, smiling when he saw the big bouquet of lavender roses. They weren't wrapped up in any fancy paper this time, but there was still a note set on the counter next to the sink. The loopy handwriting was a little more quickly scrawled, but Bucky still beamed like the sun when he read, “Twelve lavender roses: love at first sight, enchantment, be my steady.” 

“Thanks Steve,” Bucky whispered, taking the roses out of the sink. He cut the stems like Steve had taught him, and gently set them in the clear vase that was sitting on the counter. Afterwards, Bucky looked for a place to set the roses where they could be seen by everyone. Finally deciding on the coffee table, he filled the vase with water and set it in its pre-determined spot. Then, wanting to give Steve a present in return, Bucky wandered back into the kitchen to look for something he could make for dinner.

\----------

Friday was fun. After all, it isn't every day Bucky wakes up to his boyfriend snuggling him as if he were his favorite teddy bear. Steve is actually a major cuddler, but he almost always wakes up before Bucky does. So when Steve sleeps in, it makes Bucky beam. The other thing that made Bucky smile that morning was the bundle of orange roses that had been placed in a newly-bought vase and set (safely out of Bucky's reach) on the bedside dresser. This time the note wasn't attached, but folded up like a tent on top of the alarm clock. Bucky didn't want to disturb Steve, so he very carefully reached out for the note with his free hand and grabbed it, bringing it close. He's more than a little surprised when he found a condom attached to the back of the note, but definitely not unhappy. Bringing the note to reading distance, he scanned over it. That day, the note said, “Five orange roses: enthusiasm, fascination, desire, I love you very much.” 

“Is that so, Rogers?” Bucky rhetorically asked, smirking. 

“Yes,” Steve mumbled from next to him. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, who smiled up at him sleepily.

“Morning,” Steve sighed, propping himself up with his elbow. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Bucky teased. 

“So, I see you found the note,” Steve started, a pink-ish tinge creeping up his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, nodding. “I also found the...implied message.” He smirked at Steve who blushed fully and looked away. 

“Well?” Steve asked, bringing his eyes back up to meet Bucky's. 

“You at least gonna buy me dinner first, Rogers?”

Steve smiled, chuckling. “Meet me outside tonight at seven. I'll figure something out.”

“Love ya,” Bucky replied, planting a kiss on Steve's cheek and then rolling out of bed. 

“Where're you going?” Steve asked, sitting up. 

“Breakfast,” Bucky answered. “I'm not going to wait until tonight to eat.” 

“Will you make pancakes?” Steve asked very sweetly, looking up at Bucky with puppy-dog eyes. 

Bucky gave Steve his very best 'Really?' look, but sighed and replied, “Only if you cook up some bacon.”

Steve grinned and jumped out of bed, running to the kitchen with Bucky in tow. 

\----------

Saturday was one of Bucky's favorite days. Not only because he got to sleep in on weekends, but also because on this particular Saturday, he awoke to Steve sitting on the chair in the corner gently holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. 

“Hey,” he said softly to Bucky, standing. “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” Bucky said, yawning. He sat up and stretched and his joints popped loudly. He smiled sleepily at Steve, who had a little smirk on his face, no doubt from the messy state that Bucky's hair was in. 

“So, what's with this?” Bucky asked, motioning in Steve's general direction. 

“I wanted to give you these in person,” Steve replied, handing the bundle of red roses to Bucky. “I also wanted to tell you...” Steve reached in his pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper and read it aloud. “Nine red roses: sincere love, passion, together forever, I love you.”

Bucky smiled warmly hearing the words, and crawled off of the bed, setting the roses aside. “I love you too,” he whispered softly to Steve, kissing him. 

Steve kissed back and wrapped his arms protectively and lovingly around the smaller man. They stayed like that for a moment, with only the sound of a few birds chirping outside filling the air. Then, slowly they broke apart, each taking half a step back. 

“Now, how about breakfast?” Bucky offered, smiling.

Steve smirked. “Only if you wear the apron.” 

Bucky's face took on a tinge of red, but he walked seductively into the kitchen with Steve tailing behind. 

\----------

Sunday was more than Bucky could've ever imagined. Although, it certainly wasn't the early awakening that made it so. Seven A.M. doesn't sound like an unreasonable time to wake up, however, when you're being shaken awake by an annoying car alarm at that hour you'd have a different opinion. Bucky groaned loudly when the alarm started, shattering the nice dream he was having about Steve being a kitten. After a few minutes of maddening beeps, Bucky sat up in irritation and yelled for the car to shut up. It did, but by that point he was way too riled up to think about falling back asleep. So, he reluctantly crawled out of bed and sighed. 

It was then that Bucky noticed the roses. He wasn't surprised that they were there, however, he was surprised at how they were set. The set of red and white roses were intertwined together, almost like the stems were braided. Gently picking them up, Bucky brought the red rose to his nose and sniffed, and then the white. Both smelled wonderful. Bucky set the roses down and picked up their accompanying note, which was written in the very familiar loopy handwriting.

The only things written on the card were the words: “Marry me?” 

Bucky's eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his mouth in surprise.

“So what do you say, Buck?” A familiar deep voice called from behind him. "Will you have me?" 

Bucky turned around, beaming with tears of sheer joy in his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, tossing the note down next to the roses and practically jumping into Steve's arms.


End file.
